


Perception At It's Finest.

by Scribhneoir



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Established Relationship, Fighting, Human AU, Human Names, M/M, Rotten Milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribhneoir/pseuds/Scribhneoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred get's in a mess with the school bullies...<br/>What will happen if Kiku steps in to help him?<br/>How do you think the group of teens harassing Alfred will think of him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perception At It's Finest.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an RP I had on Omegle that was sadly unfinished.
> 
> Credits go to the Alfred that Roleplayed with me, thank you so much. Let me know if you were in an roleplay like this being Alfred, then I'll officially credit you!   
> Thank you!

Alfred’s eyes were wet and puffed up as the cold, slimy feel of rotten milk running down his back and over his spine. His blond hair was covered in the drink, the thick liquid falling now onto his face and into his eyes. He tried to blink rapidly, trying to get rid of the burning sensation. Why was this happening right now, why was he always the one to get picked on first? Well, probably because he was just different from everyone else is this crappy high school. He had an obsession with science fiction and adored superheroes and comics like he was a child. Not to mention, when he was younger, normally he would take on the bullies that tried to mess his boyfriend, Kiku. Though, there wasn’t very much extreme damaged here, just some lousy, lame insults and people shoving him into the lockers normally. 

 

Alfred briefly played with the idea of just try to run off and away from this group but he quickly pushed it away. That would defeat the purpose. Besides; Heroes don’t run away from the things or events they didn’t like.   
“Yo, why can’t you guys just leave me alone? I haven’t even done anything to you,” he muttered, squirming as more of the cold, smelly liquid ran down into his pants.   
“Are you sure, because I’m not,” snarled Michael as he shoved him up against the locker, “You were born right? That was must be some sort of crime that should be punished.”

“Excuse me.” 

An all too familiar voice ranged out from behind the group that was surrounding him. This made Alfred stiffen and his eyes become wide. Of course the group had to turn to see whose voice it was. There, was standing Honda Kiku, though mostly known as Kiku Honda. His book bag was swung over his shoulder and only another notebook was in his hands, a clearly plain, but stern expression on his face. The whole group, besides Alfred, just started to laugh. In fact, so hard that some of them had to hold their gut and stop themselves from crying. The reason; It was quite simple. Kiku was known for being the type of student who is silent and rarely gets himself in any sort of mess or school activities, also, probably by the fact that he was one of the shortest males in all the high school. 

“I would really appreciate if you stop this nonsense,” he stated calming.

The group started to circle Kiku, causing him to become surrounded. Though, Kiku didn’t react to this at all. He just stood there, certainly not afraid of these teenagers. 

“Kiku, you moron, get the hell out of here! I don’t need your help!” Alfred snapped. “Guys! Leave him alone, you wouldn’t want to bully the teachers’ pet, would you?”

 

Alfred squirmed some more as he felt the slimy milk continue to sliver down onto his legs. The guys in the group looked at each other, hesitating slightly.

“Yeah, you mean the kid who doesn’t say anything? I think we’ll risk it, Jones,” Michael chucked darkly.

As the group of guys laughed, Kiku let out a sigh and shook his head at what Alfred had said. They both knew it was a lie. Yes even though Kiku got good grades and cleaned up the class room as well but of course in order to be the teachers’ pet, you have to speak and talk to them more often.

“He’s right you know,” Kiku affirmed, “It wouldn’t be a good idea to start bullying either of us. You could get in a lot of trouble, and not by teachers.”

“How?” Michael grunted, just before chuckling again. “It doesn’t matter if you know martial arts or whatever, you know. Sam here does Karate and he’s really good at it. He can pin you down before you even know it.”

The brown haired kid, who was apparently Sam, bowed his head a little, a smirk curling on his lips. Kiku gave him a respectful nod, understanding that he probably worked very hard to get to where he is today. A few moments passed and Kiku started walking towards Michael, the one whom was holding his boyfriend hostage. So many times when they were younger, Alfred was defending him from the outside forces when Kiku was dealing with battles coming from within. It was certainly time for him to repay the favor, and right now was a good time. 

“I’m not here to fight, but I would like it if you can take Alfred-kun down from the lockers and treat him with more respect. He hasn’t caused you any trouble at all, unlike what you have caused him.” With a brisk, swift motion, Kiku pressed down on a painful pressure point on Michael’s back, causing him to drop Alfred. “Do you understand me?”

For the first time in a while, Alfred remembered how scary Kiku can actually be and that him being shy around others, was sort of just an act. Michael tried to turn to punch the shorter male but failed, as Kiku grabbed one other pressure point that couldn’t make him move. He fell to the floor with a large thud. 

“G-get him!” he sputtered. 

 

Before Alfred could get up to help, three of the teens started charging at Kiku. Kiku simply turned around and slipped under them, setting down his book bag. They smacked into the lockers, and then turned to see Kiku, unharmed. When one tried to punch him, he dodged and blocked it. The sound of the impact was incredibly loud; in fact you could hear the teen’s knuckle’s crack. Kiku barely even flinched at this. Once again, they tried to grab him and pin him down. All the attempts failed and when one of them threw a punch towards him again, he caught it. Kiku gripped his hand, twisted his arm and pressed down on a pressure point on his side, causing him to fall on the ground. This sent the other two running, not even wanting to deal with him.   
Then, someone jumped him from behind. It was Sam, and he was choking him with his tie. Alfred started to get up, but somehow Kiku was able to throw the man off of him by bending backwards, holding onto the middle of the stomach as best as he could and moved all the weight in front of him. Kiku quickly took off his tie and got in position. Same was already in a stance and attack, but Kiku simply dodge and went with it. Sam tried throwing a punch under his chin but to avoid it he bent backwards and did a flip, kicking Sam in the face as he used the motion.

When he got back up, he was in the thirteenth position of Tai Chi, and Sam seemed to be amused by this as he wiped the blood off from under his nose. He came towards him and kicked with such a force that would have kicked him into the wall, but Kiku simply stood off to the side as his own weight throw him, his foot hitting the wall first, then his body following. When he got back up, he kicked Kiku in the legs, making him collapse, though the smaller male quickly got up. Sam threw one last punch and Kiku caught his fist, pressed down on a painful pressure point in the hand, twisted his arm around his back then flipped him over, Sam’s body colliding with the floor.   
Alfred’s eyes were wide, though he soon had to blink rapidly to get rid of the bad smelling milk. Kiku simply dusted himself off and picked up his tie from the floor and put his book bag over his shoulder. Michael was still on the floor; his eyes shot open with fear as the smaller teen walked over towards Alfred, extending a hand towards him. Alfred grabbed his hand and Kiku pulled him up as he sighed at the mess on him. 

 

“H-how did you do that?” Alfred asked as he stood up.

Kiku hesitated and then replied with, “You cannot learn just one style of martial arts. You need to know all, if not most, and be ready for anything.”

“Then remind me to ask you for lessons and not to get you mad…”

Kiku started to move him along towards the men’s bathroom to get that, chunky liquid off of him. Though, when they heard large, heavy footsteps, they knew exactly who it was. It was the two teens that took off after one of the three was attacked, and with them was the Social Studies teacher. Kiku continue to urge Alfred to keep walking, as if they knew nothing was happening.

“There! That Honda kid! He’s the maniac that attacked us, he even beat Sam up!” one of the teen pointed out.

The teacher adjusted her glasses and sighed, “You know, you have to stop blaming kids for your own fights, Daniel. Kiku isn’t even half your size; do you really think that he could do this? He probably just came to help his friend Alfred, since he looks like he has a mess on his head.”

Daniel and the other were dumbfounded at what the teacher and started to argue with her until she finally sent them to the principal’s office before helping the boys on the ground. Alfred looks towards Kiku, who was only smirking slightly.

“What’s with the smirk?” Alfred raised an eyebrow in curiosity. 

 

“Just the fact that some only believe what they see on the outside,” the smaller male admitted. “Now come on, let’s get you cleaned up. You smell awful…”


End file.
